Big Brother
by GingerbreadManoftheApocolypse
Summary: Germany and Prussia find an orphaned girl while walking through Berlin and decide to keep her. Germany soon discovers the trouble of raising a child and remembers when Prussia raised him. First fanfiction so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Ready to go?" The Prussian pulled his jacket closer around him, patiently waiting at the front door. Germany appeared from one of the rooms down the hall, putting on a thick wool coat. He nodded and walked out into the winter air, the harsh wind pricking his cheeks. It had been their tradition from the night the Wall fell to walk along it's path. Other than this day, he never really saw his older brother, so he cherished the times he could spend with him. But he'd never say it to his face though.

Never admit he missed him.

He dug his hands deeper in his pockets as snow fell down upon Berlin. He and his brother walked silently along the streets, not needing the memorial tan line to guide them. He noticed people stopping and whispering, as parents told their children that only on this day could they see East and West Germany walk the streets, remembering the times when they were apart. When all they saw were dark days ahead.

Slowly, Prussia and Germany made their way to the sparser parts of the capital, only a few houses here and there. Prussia suddenly stopped, facing a small street ankle-deep in snow.

"What?" Germany asked, looking down the street confused.

"Sh!" Prussia hissed, slowly taking steps down the road. They both quieted, and for a minute heard nothing. Then a sharp cry rose up, and Prussia started running down toward the sound. Germany followed as the crying continued, mixing with the sound of the compacted snow beneath their feet.

Prussia slowed to a house, farther away than the rest. In the front was a garden, all the rose bushes dormant and frosted generously. A stone path led them across it, brushed clean of snow. The porch creaked beneath them as Prussia went to knock on the door. But it opened without him touching it, to a small baby blue living room. But the oriental rug soon gave way to bright red as their eyes fell upon a woman's body. Her stomach was riddled with bullet holes, and her eyes remained wide open. A man's body lay only lay a few feet from her, a distinct hole in his forehead.

Seemingly unphased, Prussia knelt beside the woman and closed her blue eyes. Germany assumed the cry had been her dying. But then they heard it again. A more distinct, recognizable sound as they entered a pink and white nursery. In the small crib lay a baby girl, her face flushed from crying. She was still quite small, with a light brown fuzz covering the top of her head. On the wall above her hung her birth certificate, next to a wedding photo. Prussia sighed, feeling sympathy for the un-knowing orphan.

"She's only a week old," he commented, fixing his eyes on her, "What do you think we should do?" Germany leaned down and gently touched the infant's cheek. He slowly glanced at his big brother.

"I know this is going to sound crazy," He sighed nervously, "but I want to keep her."

Prussia looked at him in surprise. "But she's not ours."

"I know."

"And she might have family we don't know about."

"I know."

"So why?"

Germany took a deep breath and looked in him in the eyes. "I would like to be a big brother too."

Prussia smiled.

"Alright."

"What?"

"We can keep her. But we'd better leave, before someone else comes along." Prussia left the nursery, and Germany slowly smiled.

They made their way back home, the girl now asleep in the folds of Germany's jacket, while Prussia held the birth certificate closely to his chest, where the words Parker Elizabeth Robinson were printed in bold black letters.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Uh...forgot this last time...Hetalia does not belong to me**

At around 4 A.M. Germany was rudely awakened by incessant crying.

BY the time they had walked back to their house, it had been considerably late, so Germany had simply put the baby next to him on his bed and fallen asleep. He was much too tired and cold to think about the basic necessities of raising a child, for he had never done it.

Her sudden outburst had caused Germany to fall on the floor next to his bed, where he heard Prussia's rushed footsteps. He groaned as he looked at the flashing red time on his alarm clock.

"West? Are you ok?" Prussia grabbed his brother's hand and helped him off the floor.

"Ja, I'm fine." He held his throbbing head in his hand.

They both looked at their new baby sister. Her eyes were, once again, stained from crying, and she squirmed impatiently on the bed.

"What do you think's wrong?" Prussia glanced at Germany.

"She could be hungry."

"Or sick."

"Or in need of a diaper change." The albino muttered.

Both realized in horror that they had no diapers. Both realized that the nearest store was probably closed, and trying to drive in this weather at this hour was almost impossible. Germany also realized Prussia was wearing a perfectly white wife beater.

In a flash Germany had taken the tank top off his brother and was tying it around the baby girl's waist.

"H-hey! That was my only clean shirt!"

"Not for long. What else were we supposed to use?"

"One of your tank tops!"

Germany sighed and finished tying a makeshift diaper on Parker. She soon stopped crying and fell back asleep.

"Germany?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're going to raise her," Prussia sighed as if in defeat, "we're going to need a woman's help."

"Prussia, do you realize what time it is!?"

"Yes, but I need your help."

"What do you need my help for?"

"Calm down, Hungary, I just need you too...meet someone."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

Hungary sighed, frustrated, "Fine. I'll meet you in the morning."

"At Germany's house!"

"Fine, bye." Hungary hung up and fell back to sleep.

The next morning, which surprisingly Parker had slept all the way too, Hungary pressed the doorbell to the Beilschmidt household. She had no idea who she could possibly be meeting, but she was sure it wasn't something good. She pulled her coat tighter around her as snow still brewed in Berlin. She wasn't extremely happy about the weather either.

Germany answered the door, politely taking her coat and hanging it up. She was somewhat disturbed by the quiet of the house, for expected a whole lot of trouble makers waiting to shake her hand.

Then she saw Prussia coming out from the hall, holding a tiny baby girl in his arms. She looked only a few days old, and was still waking from slumber. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire, and speckles of gold shined throughout. The morning sunlight filtering through closed curtains dotted her face and the baby smiled when she saw Prussia holding her. Hungary suddenly forgot about the bad weather, the 4 A.M. call, and everything else for that matter.

"I didn't think I'd be meeting her." Hungary said with a smile.

"No one would have guessed." Germany muttered.

"What's her name?"

"Her birth certificate says Parker." Prussia grinned at Hungary's excitement.

"Wow..." She whispered. She felt like a new mother, a beautiful breath of protectiveness surrounding her heart.

"Well," Germany started, "We would appreciate your help, if you helped us raise her."

Hungary felt like doing a cartwheel in her excitement. "Oh my god..yes. Yes, of course I'll help you! She's going to need, well, first diapers, then we need colors for a nursery, then she needs bottles, teething rings, toys..." Hungary walked off into the kitchen, the list continuing.

Prussia sighed, "I'm going to have to go to the store with her, aren't I?"

****Germany smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_West wanted to raise her, why can't he take Hungary shopping? _

Prussia grumbled to himself angrily as he pushed the shopping cart. Hungary did not notice it though, for she was too entranced by the wonderful selection Babies 'R Us had to offer. She threw lots of items into the cart, only to go and put them all back ( which was much to Prussia's confusion ). After what seemed ages, she finally got to the nursery aisles.

"Should the crib be retractable or lightweight?"

"Lavender with white or lavender with cream?"

"Well, we could always paint it..."

"Or maybe a different brand?..."

Much of what Prussia heard was incoherent jabber, and he only heard silence when she was struggling to decide the colors for Parker's room. Prussia stole a quick glance at the color wheel, the picked two cards and showed them to Hungary. She rewarded him with a back-breaking hug. "It's perfect!"

So the dynamic duo, who were definitely NOT expecting a baby ( which the other women in the store seemed to think ), left Babies 'R Us with a crib, chair, some toys, supplies, and two cans of pink and cream paint.

Germany, on the other hand, had a very relaxing day with Parker. That was until a certain Italian came over.

**Sorry for the wait! Please R & R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's an update for you guys. I apologize for taking so long, but I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

* * *

Germany was quite content where he was on the couch, and he did not wish to disturb Parker, so he simply glared at the door and wished for it to go away. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget he ever heard it in the first place. Not that the German was being lazy, he just knew who was at the door.  
Unfortunately, a fast-paced burst of knocking drowned his hopes. He let out a long sigh and set Parker down on the couch. She rubbed her eyes in protest, and Germany couldn't help but smile. There was something different about this child, something that made him act so strangely back at her house.  
"Germany!" The Italian cried through the door, "Open up! I've got something to show you!"  
Germany shuffled to the front door, and opened it. Italy stood there, smiling brightly, holding a bunch of bright wild flowers. "Do you like them, Germany? I picked them especially for you."  
"Yeah, yeah..." He opened the door a little wider, and the Italian burst into his home, talking fast. Germany caught bits and pieces of Italy's speech as he put the flowers in a vase with water. He suddenly heard a loud scream, causing him to look up.  
"A bambino Germany has a little bambino in his living room? Oh, Germany you never told me you had a baby!" The Italian continued, obsessing over Parker and everything she was. Parker only giggled at Italy, especially when he picked her up. Germany monitored at a safe distance to make sure Italy didn't drop her, and began thinking of other things.  
"Do you think she's one of us Germany?"  
The question brought Germany out his trance, and he glanced over at the baby. There was this connection nations had with each other, an underlying feeling. Nations could just tell when another one of them was nearby. When Prussia and him went to her house, he had sensed it. It was light and weak, but still there. It was what made him take the tremendous leap of asking Prussia to take her home. He might of claimed it was the want to be responsible of someone, but it was mostly just that feeling. He was surprised Italy had picked up on it.  
"I don't know." he finally said, "Not yet."  
The Italian simply smiled and continued playing with Parker. It was only a while later Prussia and Hungary returned from shopping, and it took the four of them the rest of the day to set up the baby's crib.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I would very much appreciate reviews :) **

**If you guys have an idea or scenario of something you'd like to see in this story, just say so in your reviews or PM me**


End file.
